revolutovazelfandomcom-20200214-history
General Factions
General information about the factions. Nothing is permanent or complete. Earth Union League Location: Milky Way The union of most nations on Earth and their colonies as well as other worlds. Formulated into a single force that fights all possible threats to Earth, combining multiple military technologies and cultures from each groups into the force. They protect and create colonies to expand and generally create peace with any foreign alien races. The E.U.L. mainly only acts as a union against immense oppositions and colonial defenses and each nations are rightfully able to conduct their own wars and defenses without help of the E.U.L. The E.U.L.'s power is considerably unmatched to most other human civilizations, even to other alien civilizations, and is a formidable power in the milky way. Constantly finding nearby solar systems with primitive life they modernize them in a way without bringing chaos adding billions to trillions of citizens to a bastion of people's power. Yhun'xo Location: Kuplochrox The faction is composed of Xul'Thul's united underneath an oligarchy. The Yhun'xo follows a path of racial unification and discovering their past. They are a faction from the remnants of a disaster of god hood ascension that wiped out most of the Xul'Thul's and nearly destroyed their history. They were once spread amongst many galaxies before the incident and entered a dark age of lack of communication to which time has past for nature to hide their technology among the planets of the stars. Though their numbers remain many and grow from every discovery, they are at a severe technological disadvantage from their first state yet still are powerful. They are a very psionically orientated race to which their technology is centered around the amplification of psionic energy and if that fails, they utilize mana. Willing to do anything to discover their technologies, they are willing to wage war against stubborn civilizations that disregard their demands. Gaarta Hive Location: Milky Way The Gaarta Hive is an skaizar imperial faction lead by the queen known as Skay'Zaoh. The Gaarta Hive is normally hostile and aggressive but if left alone with enough room for territory are not very incursive. Rarely do the Gaarta Hive give warnings of attacks as ambassadors are only for if the faction is defeated at a point. The Hive is a splinter of its former glory broken by the old war with the glasic order from their belligerence, the result was disconnection between skaizer worlds and an empire in shambles. Skay'Zaoh is unchanging of her personality and yearns for a crusade to unite the lost worlds whether if they changed their common thoughts or not and even has hundreds of worlds at her disposal. Their architecture retains a natural look as if it was woven by primitive insects while leaving a metal tinge with controlled overgrowth. They used genetically altered plants to improve the stability and strength of buildings while using it as well to create the skeleton of them. They make use of acid needles and organic plasma, I.e. biotechnology, as weaponry where they excel at to compete with laser and plasma technology. The Great Web Location: Milky Way The Great Web is a democratic unification of spiletariats much like the E.U.L. Spanning many solar systems in which they stretch across an arm of the Milky Way alike a web. Through countless diplomatic negotiations in the years before the flight from their home planet to entire unification and years of expansion and progress, they are a civilization with no real hierarchy, by this system they are distrusted by most hierarchical spiletariat empires. The Great Web developed a system of spinning enormous distant threads of regenerable, seeking neurons that connects to willing spiletariats, the threads are transparent, ethereal, and are attracted to each other to which votes can be casted and only works if the spiletariat is willing. The webs span across the endless miles of space connecting planets altogether that are of spiletariat territory yet utilize technology as well for long distance communication if the web is disconnected. Pszacron The Pszacron are a faction of unpredictable psionic-base enthusiasts and thrive off those powers. Composed primarily of phogniks, they live in vast psionically based platforms within space where any organism can live there without freezing or choking. They travel across many worlds harvesting minds and adding to their collection for experimentations of new weapons that are able, but not limited to, bend materials with ease to pierce without hitting the hard cover of armor, drive seas of minds insane, mind control, storms of psionic lightning, etc. The technology they have are composed of visited races as they absorb the knowledge to be capable of advancement, although most of their tech are powered and controlled purely by the mind. Though phogniks are the majority, the beef of their military comes from a range of empty armor shells and robots powered by their psionic energy. Ucalarus Dominion Location: Milky Way The Ucalarus Dominion is a nation of constant rejuvenation in nationalism seeking to improve the whole as one, purification through psionic enlightenment, and paternal "totalitarianism" to create a new man by guiding and mentorship with genetical manipulation with carefulness without corrupting the human physical and mental stability. Seers lead the dominion, which are commonly implanted with mechanical devices that amplify their psionic ability and able to enable operations by the thought, and guide society as control, they believe, is the only way to ensure the prevention of corruption. In society, the more experienced, the more freedoms are granted; age is a factor of experience as well as outstanding contributions, records, and devotion. Society is separated in conglomerates each leaded by a director. In the defense of the dominion, a massive military is permanently mobilized acting as also the police force with organized parade routes to ensure renewed faith. Their cultural stylings is of overly clean white buildings with streaks of colors representing their conglomerate; materials alike stone, cement, and glass are very much used as the main building materials, with illuminations -- they use tubes of pulsating energy that irradiate colors for beauty that also acts as a form of radiating energy to increase each citizen's energy, senses, and productivity. Everything is shiny as silver and gold metallic replicas, ironically more beautiful, stronger, and durable than the both together, form the common metal. Centering around pulse technology, they are able to deliver large amount of energies in a short time of which is also glorified as an art form. Domination of the Mekharnderok A faction composed of metcrystems for the utter domination of all technology and the thrill of obliteration. Of their self-birth by a forced combination of flesh and technology of ancient mutated humans; eventually they evolved and harmonized with their technology fusing with their shell of metal, males and females became nearly two separate yet connect races of amshocks and nyamaras. They used to be The Total of Tecipire until all, quadrillions, were forced into their shells by their insane technocratic leader Faiur Xinarch. The last humans, before they were put away went into their designated tombs in their zeal, were to be fused into Faiur Xinarch to be of a greater being than the rest. The chambers played with the flesh in synchronization to establish an race of techno beings for upon thousands of years guarded by armies of robots made by Faiur. On the release, everyone was anew, the metcrystems were born and into a state of thought of progressing and to reign supreme; the few that weren't put into that thought were either absorbed or fled into distant galaxies, universes, or dimensions where they couldn't found. When the awakening of the metcrystems came, the robots that once guarded them, were merely absorbed as weaponries of the Amshocks. Faiur gave birth to the Domination of the Mekharnderok, in ever war, driving intergalactic to multiversal to interdimensional crusades for over millions of years and expanding; Faiur was established Cyursar of the Domination. Nec Dawn Location: Milky Way Faction started by the teslenarzions as string holders with the popular icon Benito Mussolini as head dubbed thronate. The Nec Dawn is a fascist oligarchy with the ruling council of the teslenarzion and dictators of the fascist nations on Earth with Benito Mussolini as the honored thronate. The fascist unification is militaristic and together took a culture of honor and honoring warriors to distinct themselves from Nazism as well are not violently racist. The faction managed to accidentally progress a development of a style of clan-like system with multiple countries specializing in a certain field of battling whether tanks, airforce, infantry, etc. They idolize their fields of battling and heavily invest in developing arts that new combat doctrines that each military wings to individual squads generally are taught and practiced. The Nec Dawn had splinter factions emerge from each of the specialized countries and are recognized as clans due to a regression to a warrior system and a short war because of them that followed. Even during the separation the Nec Dawn remained strong and in light of the separation, to prevent a separate mind from emerging, Benito Mussolini began popularized his idea of Italian fascism that was welcomed and dominated the previous ideas. Italarious stands as the new home world of the Nec Dawn, discovered by Benito Mussolini, the planet holds secrets of a past civilization and vast resources that paved way for a majority rule for colonization and a new capital. Thousand Reich Location: Milky Way The Thousand Reich is the successor of Nazi Germany. Adolf Hitler remains the chancellor and Fuhrer that established the faction in a planet he named New Germania (Adolf Hitler was affected by the zegezen thus is able to live for aeons). In the erection of a new military culture he combined the style of the Wehrmacht, heavy armor for architecture, and anything iconic that would be related to electrical energy to complement his new planet of which was commonly stormy yet still alike the weather in Germany. He managed to build a new and even stronger Reich still retaining German culture. Of existing populations the Reich's genetical scientists created the Reichactus mutagen turning any human into Hitler's vision or they would be faced with forced labor and a slow, agonizing death. His Reich saw an economic and baby boom, and the discovery of multi-genetical cloning and was on great beginnings with advancements in civilization would seem to have taken many ages to have shaped. When he expanded among the stars and the psionic cry came, his reich grew vast. The Thousand Reich remains Hitler's vision of fascism on Earth and extremely militaristic with an undying sense of nationalism that seems endless and vast from soldier to a simple citizen. The Reich seeks to safeguard themselves, expand, and purify. After the successful covert operation of Hitler himself of the Syndichais on Jyrulaleum, he was able to gain powerful knowledge and samples of the technologies of the Syndichais and technologies of the races that those conquered allowing him to heavily improve technology. The Legion of the Iron Guards Faction created by The Archcaptain Father Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, Sun of the Legion of the Iron Guards upon the end of the Iron guards in Romania near the end of WWII. With the remaining, yet significant loyal forces he fled through space, drifting and questioning himself and putting himself into depths of thoughts. Of his space journey he came across hundreds of planets of which he, even without a home planet, ignored to immigrate to but splintered his fleet with loyalists to colonize it and keep good contact, even to planets already with humans but conquerable as they are of a primitive states. His empire was already starting, yet still without a home planet. In a distance solar system he finally reached a isolated, very large planet he named Terraromani. Terraromani was a planet inhabited by trillions of humans that were ancestors of those brought by the flow crystal, the people of the planet were in a dark age of strife and little to no technology. Endlessly rich in resources and easily succumbing people, he dominated the planet with no effort and was satisfied with his discovery. With the endless resources, and efficient doctrine of building cities and construction technology he industrialized the planet within years. Upon the success of modernization he moved regained tracking of his previous contacts and expanded further, then came the psionic cry allowing his Legion to increase in numbers over many times fold of the previous colonizations they remained ever loyal to him. He also looked upon many planets to which would contain flow-borne humans civilizations to unite, which in the end are hundreds of. Back then, upon reaching the planet Terraromani he discovered significant powers of the arcane and psionic energy as well as a special few in his faction, he became significantly powerful able to virtually annihilate cities with a thought, this permanently sealed his position as the immortal leader of the Iron Guards. He became an extremely powerful user of the two energies after being exposed to a short concentrated storm of predicore energy, of the combine of mana and psionic boosts he became a doomsday-like weapon. The people on Terraromani were in awe of his powers and bowed to his every will becoming a god amongst men and established an Iron Guard Legionary nation called the Legion of the Iron Guard. A religious or master-like approach was brought as Corneliu's wisdom became alike the words of a prophet and his paternal nature helped established this. Corneliu managed to accidentally build a cult of personality around himself of which he resented and tried to repress but grew nonetheless. Death is embraced to die for the whole in a good cause and not in waste, to die for nation, humanity, and purification Corneliu is to bring through his powers. He stood to devote himself as a crusader for humanity, to immigrant and modernize primitives throughout the stars and developed the thought of fierce resistance against invaders and a permanently active military. Violently anti-alien unless they possibly have goals that will benefit the both of them, nonetheless they are very distrustful of the aliens but Corneliu is "mildly" understanding. Xyanmis The Xyanmis is an interdimensional and multiversal (usually) nomadic, self-sufficient traveling ecosystem capable of turning practically any environment into their living conditions with vast wildlife along with their habitat styles and factions of races that are loosely unified, Xyanmis is a generalization of these factions. Their societies are intertwined as a trap with interdimensional and multiversal portals to "invade" unsuspecting worlds in the process of converting worlds into their habitat of which may vastly vary but sustain them as well as those that can adapt. Worlds can be vulnerable to the Xyanmis through harnessing portal technology, spontaneous rifts, and relics of timely distant inhabitants of the Xyanmis. Spontaneous rifts may occur due to unnatural events or significant scientific disturbances. Varying from hostile or peaceful co-existence depending on the faction of the Xyanmis. Jawerjag The Jawerjag is a faction entirely composed of the gharjaws. Leaded by ultothrock called the Ultrakaw, the controller of the Jawerjag. The Jawerjag lives within a dense, giant planet-like flesh vessel of the heart being Ultrakaw. The flesh vessel is based around a planet to which Ultrakaw favored and stationed at and took the planet but left the original organisms unharmed as he kept them as if they were pets, it simulates the sun by a flesh structure it has made. The Jawerjag was created by the separate benevolent mentality of Ultrakaw from his other self Wargoregash, Ultrakaw is the last remnant of Wargoregash's humanity and the embodiment of his family members of which he consumed during the annexation of Darkhosh. During the leap from one galaxy to another Ultrakaw was able to break free from the swarm and became his own leaving Wargoregash to it's desires. Wargoregash was in full fury at the separation vowing to consume Ultrakaw, but Ultrakaw was quicker and lost Wargoregash eventually reaching the Milky Way, hoping to hide to gain it's strength to fight Wargoregash. The Great Gash The separate personality of Ultrakaw, Wargoregash composes this faction with a immense swarm of gharjaws spanning of would be, the diameter of a solar system . Drifting through space consuming all organisms and planetary resources, increasing the size constantly becoming more powerful. It carves a wound and infests it, surrounding from front to back and devours all in the name of the mass. Having little to none personality and emotions, all is thought to "evolve, swell, dilate!". Call to endless annihilation no matter the foe or what dimension, Wargoregash seeks them and even haunts significant figures who resist and escape, even demons, imprinting them to keep track for the hunt. Wargoregash scatters itself to cover more ground stretching from multiple galaxies, it's reign supreme. Wargoregash was originally a psionically abundant human whom was heavily infested with gharjawoid DNA from a more docile group of gharjawoids and became exceptionally powerful. Eventually he become more powerful building up on flesh to the point he began to wildly mutate in all aspects becoming a immense psionic beacon that allowed him take control of his infesters and gained an addiction to consume and grow, becoming known as Wargoregash. He became a superpower driving a wave of teeth to consume the galaxy of Darkhosh and annexing lone groups of gharjaws in it and moving across the galactic voids to other galaxies as an unstoppable juggernaut. Wargoregash screams in a thousand tones of a million maws for the absorption of Ultrakaw after they separated during the leap to another galaxy from Darkhosh, Wargoregash waged war, consuming all in its path from galaxy to galaxy to reach where Ultrakaw might be splintering itself apart as search organs. Incarnation of Darkness The Incarnation of Darkness is a faction of demons and worshippers of kayl gods. They are composed of many races, primarily humans, with demonic support and god specialization throughout the ranks. Either owing no specific allegiance but earning the favoring eyes or zealously worshipping a specific kayl god, they seek to slaughter in the names of their gods, to feed them. A hierarchy based on worthiness in the eyes of the gods. Many aspects unite for blood, to enslave, and grow the ranks for praise to earn the favor of their gods. The Incarnation gained ground through the corruption of the Rusostakia Imperium where they waged a civil war with Kelsar Magnus Krelnar until the end when Ghalheyis amassed enough psionic power to annihilate the minds of trillions of the ranks of the Incarnation. Though they have fled, they grow vastly in numbers with materializing demons and creating hellish landscapes off primitive worlds and adding to their collection of demon worlds by duplicating entire planets, one in the collection, and one in the galaxy. The center of their territorial planets holds the Void Gnash, an open dimensional whirlpool that leaks and sucks a blend of mana, kayl, and psionic energy alike a tornado constantly changing patterns and bending reality. The Void Gnash holds together the planetary formations and creates suns for those planets as if it was creating its own galaxy, the mass of energies heavily empower all yet those empowered stand vulnerable to corruption of the kaylic mix, reality alternates, dark influence grows. The Void Gnash expands into other dimensions and multiverses ever growing. Son of Magnus Krelnar, Titannus Krelnar the Harbinger, stands as Kelsar of the Incarnation of Darkness. Titannus is granted blessings from many kayl gods including the demitans of the Daerithogul and unifies the differences of beliefs and powers to tell and bleed the words of chaos. War bands form, legions are born, hordes are rallied to bear the words of their gods and scream their desires, to raise hell in any way. Undivided The Undivided is a demonic faction composed of many sub-factions, along with those with no faction, of unaligned demons from all possible aspects. Most (pretty much close to all) do not worship a specific god but do attempt to harness their aspects and powers and yet is a wing of Hellius, they are connected in thought and are almost never organized. They slaughter to feast their own desires and evolve while the more intelligent demons build advanced technologies. There is almost no hierarchy except for race specific hierarchies (I.e. kings, queens, masters, etc.) as this faction is almost completely of disorder yet some will obey the more powerful demons when they call. Though with little to no organization, they still work together, there will be masterminds to unleash the horrors of the Undivided upon civilizations where they swarm in great numbers. Their lack of organization is compensated by their numbers, strength, and cooperation. Most demons are of kaylic evolution, sapient or sentient, in their "natural" ecosystems leading to countless species and variations without being an aspect of a certain god or may be similar but not of. An example of a considered "leader" or "champion" of Undivided is the Tekcrat Tyrant, a bipedal monstrosity varying in size of a mixture of metal and flesh from several stories to miles high and shape. The Tekcrat Tyrant is a "master" race, or commonly in commanding power monsters that gathers hordes and attempts to satisfy its thirst of the materials and concepts of death, blood, flesh, and the need to gather psionic souls to power its ever evolving technology by combining the intelligence and the depths of imaginations in which builds on intelligence. Their technology ranges from flesh portals, blood generators, hell materializers, planetary unwrappers, and much more; they use Undivided to further their goals. Hellius Largest and nearly infinite faction of demons from another dimension called Hell. Hellius is composed of countless legions of kayl entities unified by a single entity, Daevilius the Grand God Overlord of Chaos. Hellius expands into countless branches of types of legions of demons each with their own ultra, god-like demon granted with immense powers that would only be a miniature fraction of Daevilius' power. The powers vary as the power of demons can climb up into unlimited reaches of Daevilius' power, although they will never even reach enough power to match him let alone be a threat. Each ultra demon is granted a miniature dimension of their own that branches the main dimension of the Hellius, they may take upon vast cultures that suits them and the cultures tend to shape their miniature dimension. Though the dimensions are miniature compared to the Hellius dimension, they are still enormous. Unlike most kayl gods, Daevilius has almost no emotions resembling Di'hados and does not rely on sacrifices and anything to sustain him thus why he can be considered an isolationist. Although Daevilius is an isolationist and doesn't care for anything, this does not apply to his legions to which almost all are very hostile to almost anything that's not apart of them and may toy or assault random civilizations. The legions are so large they act as separate factions and aren't unified into a single sole purpose. Category:Factions